


some things never change

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2019 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran unexpectedly meets an old friend for dinner.





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> My darlingest Bethany came through with this prompt: Cormoran & Shanker + chips :D
> 
> So have a DOUBLE drabble 💖

“Evenin’, Bunsen,” said a familiar voice behind him. Cormoran turned around to see Shanker’s golden grin shining up at him.

“Fancy running into you here,” Cormoran said, carefully remaining relaxed. He hadn’t been expecting to see Shanker tonight- or, well, at all.

“I was in the neighborhood, saw those curls through the window,” Shanker said, casual and friendly. “Thought, what’re the odds?”

“What’re the odds indeed,” Cormoran said, not asking what had brought Shanker to the neighborhood. He knew better than that. Two of Shanker’s entourage were sitting down at a table, settling in. “Well, if you’re staying, you can pay for dinner.”

“What else what I be doing in a chippy?” Shanker said. “Extra chips?”

“You still use too much vinegar?” Cormoran made a face. 

Shanker laughed. “Some things never change. Grab a seat, Bunsen.”

There was no point arguing with him. Cormoran sat, wondering what Shanker wanted from him. Well, did it matter? Especially since Shanker was paying for dinner.

“You want a beer?” Shanker called.

“You need to ask?”

“Not really.” Cormoran couldn’t help but return the grin. He and Shanker weren’t really friends, not really. Hadn’t ever been. But he was right- some things never change.


End file.
